forever
by EforeverB
Summary: high-school love story revolving around Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School...the best place on earth!My class...the best class ever!I had the world's best friends...all we could think have thought of were different ways to have fun. Our class was famous among everyone in school. We were known to be naughtiest class ever. But in spite of all that we were loved by all! Whether it was talking continuously in class and then Getting screwed by my teachers, or complaining about our mothers acting mad at home, or talking about how stupid our teachers were, we never got tired! So all in all I was living a very happy life! Like any normal 6th STD school going child, I enjoyed going to school and all was well...

A particular day which technically changed my life completely arrived. It started like any other normal day, with me getting ready for school and everything...except we had a new classmate! His name was Edward Cullen. I don't remember anything much about what I thought about him the first time I saw him. I guess I was too busy having fun with my friends to notice anything else! But as days passed I realized that this guy was different...he was not like my other friends. This was a different specie altogether. A very quiet, exceptionally brilliant, handsome and rich, not interested in the sort of fun we had, never talked much with anyone, never even looked at the girls, seemed like he despised the other genders, always aced all the papers. you get what I mean right? I am referring to a perfect nerd character! I think it was the first time I came across this word, because no other word would describe this guy better! So that was that...I never really cared much about this stranger. Until...

Something strange had started happening in the ideal, perfect class of mine. There was some sort of invisible barrier starting to develop between the guys and the girls...the guys who were once our best friends, weren't talking to us anymore. It wasn't difficult to figure out the reason. Edward was influencing the guys of my class.

Probably they all believed that being mysterious was cool in some way, or maybe they thought that by not talking to girls they could all ace their papers...what morons! So that was it...guys were no more friends with girls. we never came to know if they did ace their papers coz we couldn't ask them if they did...even my best friend jasper, with whom I had spent the whole of my schooling, and with whom I was the closest, stopped talking to me! That gave rise to my hatred towards Edward!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One year later

There was a very bad news waiting for us after our results...our classes were going to be shuffled! Boom! We were going to be separated from our friends...even though our class had changed a lot in the past year; it was a still a unit that couldn't function even if one of its very small parts went missing. So there we stood, in front of our school stage, waiting for our death sentences to be announced. It so happened that all my friends whom I wanted to be with were put in my class except Jacob but I was happy that jasper was in my class, But a million times annoyed by the fact that Edward Cullen was in my class too. There were people from the other sections in my class too. But it took no time for Edward to spread his virus throughout the class. Again none of the guys talked to the girls. I found many new friends. One of which was Jessica…I thought that she was a nice girl. She was fun to hang around with. There was another new comer to my class. Her name was Alice. I initially still sat with my old friends in the lunch break but eventually all of us started sticking with our own classmates so the huge group of my old class had to split up resulting in the formation of smaller groups. This time it was Jessica, Alice and me in the bffs group. In case of the boys however, there were only two groups-the Edward group and the Jacob group. Jacob being the coolest dude in the school was nowhere near being a nerd. He was a person whom you could find anytime playing pranks on someone, or eating everyone's food, Or any other fun thing like that! Therefore any time you saw him, he would always be laughing out loud! He could infect the lively spirit to anyone around him anytime of the day. So there was this Edward - Jacob separation in almost everything. For example most of the girls in school either had a crush on Edward or on Jacob

(I could understand why people fell for Jacob, he was the most good looking guy. not heavily built, dark n handsome type but he had this charm about him. he was cute. his smile could wipe your bad mood in seconds. he was the most cheerful person I had ever met. yeah, I guess I had a small crush on him too. but Edward! I just hated all the girls who liked him. I just couldn't see what they saw. Not that I even tried to.)

It had become normal now to not talk to any guys in class. It was like two different worlds that we existed in. but occasionally we spent time talking about how much fun we used to have with them among ourselves. Jacob was the only one who still talked to me. Sometimes I wondered how it would be if Jake was still in my class. Would he be able to bring back my class to its original form and slap Edward in the face?! Maybe he would. But what if Edward changed Jake too? No, no! It was better this way. At least I get to see one proper individual with his brain in its proper place and still intact.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 years later

It was another day at school. Our science class work notebooks were just brought into our class by the class reps. we were to collect it from the table. Jessica offered to get mine and Alice's books when she went to get hers. So Alice and I were still talking about the time table for our test that had just come out when Jessica returned with our books. Both of us took our books from her and opened it to check for any remarks. Something was different about my book but before I could figure out what it was, Jessica said "why can't you put a label on your book?"

"I know. I should do that. I keep forgetting it all the time."

"There goes your memory problem again. I wonder how you manage to score like you do!" said Alice.

"Don't worry. You are not the only one who spends their time wondering about that."I said.

It took us not even a second to start laughing at my PJ. Yeah we were a bit too much kiddish. Jessica was better I guess, but our influence was unavoidable. The checking process remained incomplete.

That day when I took my science book out to revise at home, I knew what was wrong. It wasn't my book at all! The first page read Edward Cullen! Damn! I wanted to get hold of Jessica the first thing in the morning and I had already started making plans as to how to murder her. Why his book of all the books that could have got misplaced? It turned out that he, just like me had not stuck a label. So the nerd's book, huh? I started opening the pages and seeing through his notes. That's when I realized what had made Jessica to pick his book. Our handwritings were very similar to each other's. I made a mental note to change mine as soon as possible. I wondered where my book was. All I could do was waiting till the morning.

Next day in school, I went early to first check the table for my book and to slip Edward's book in his desk unnoticed. But unfortunately he was the first person I saw! The school van in which he, his sister and Jacob came with many others I didn't know, had brought them early that day. Oh god what if he had my book? What do I ask him? Then I came up with a plan. I thought of asking Jake to give him his book and ask if he had mine. Only if all had gone as planned... Apparently Jake had to rush to his class for some reason; I bet he was planning to write something nasty on somebody's table before they came. He and his very funny pranks! Should I give it to Edward myself? Never! I am not going to talk to him! But my book...I had to know where it was. What if it's lost? My thoughts kept revolving around these ideas for what seemed like forever and I didn't notice that I was already in the middle of the ground walking towards my class. Before I could decide on whether or not to turn around and talk to Edward, I heard my name from somewhere behind me. I knew who it was and I couldn't help but smile. I turned around to find jasper walking towards me. I was still smiling when he finally caught up with me. But I soon realized that it was really stupid of him stop speaking to his friends just because of some moron.

"So, what reminded you of your poor old friend?"I couldn't help but I was angry on him. There was the familiar blank look on his face for a second.

"Prof. Jocelyn asked you to meet her today."

So he chose to ignore my question and he showed no signs of wanting to talk anymore than it were required. With that he turned back and joined Edward who was just two steps away from us. I was annoyed beyond limits the second I saw Edward. I don't know what made me do it, but I walked straight towards him. I somehow knew that this would make jasper feel guilty.

I started talking and searching for his book in my bag at the same time.

"My friend picked up your book instead of mine yesterday. Sorry about that. Do you have mine by any chance?"I held out his book in front of him. That was the first time I looked at him in the eye and the first words I spoke to him.

"I don't know if it's yours but I do have someone else's book with Me." he started to open his bag. "Is this yours?"

I took it from his hands and opened it. Yes it was mine.

"Yeah" With that I just walked away from them and found myself in the class in no time at all. It was still early. There wasn't anyone that I knew of so I decided to check if Prof. Jocelyn was there in the department yet. I was beginning to worry about what it could be that she called me for when I found her near the office talking to the receptionist. I waited for her to finish her talk with and then approached her. It turned out that there was a seminar competition on the topic "man on moon" and that she wanted me to be one of the participants from our school because she knew that I was extremely interested in astronomy. Apparently only 2 students were supposed to be selected per school and she hadn't decided the second on yet. She gave me the other required details about the competition and by the time I went back to the class room it was crowded as usual. I told Alice and Jessica about the competition and they were excited too but I bet they were jealous of me being selected. I didn't want to tell them about the Edward incident because I myself wasn't quite comfortable with it and I somehow didn't think that I could share it with them. The day went on as usual but it was the first time that I felt so disconnected with myself. I never got time to figure out the reason for it in school and I had no leads when I tried to do so at home. So I just decided to let it rest for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The news came crashing on me. The second participant for the competition was none other than Edward Cullen! But I decided to ignore the fact because I wouldn't ever let him spoil this in any way for me.

Finally the day of the competition arrived. I was seated in the car with Prof. Jocelyn and Edward, making our way to the institution where it was being held. I had made sure that I was seated away from Edward. I was very excited about the day as I was going to meet scientists and astronomers who would be judging the competition! But at the same time I was freaked out about my speech! It was the first time I would be talking in front of unknown people and the unknown people in this case were all geniuses! I wondered if the other brilliant head in the car felt the same too. I looked at him and found him looking at me! Was he thinking exactly what I was thinking?No! I bet I looked really funny with the scared look on my face. I couldn't blame him for having that amazed look and was it concern in his eyes? Yeah he was concerned. Damn! We were staring at each other for quite some time now! My brain send signals for me to turn away and before my body obeyed, He smiled at Me.* what the hell in the world was happening?*I smiled back at him. *what the hell was wrong with me?!* At last I looked out of the window and kept my eyes there for the rest of the journey.

But I couldn't keep my head there though. Edward Cullen who never even looked at girls smiled at me. And I hate him! Did I? Of course I did! He was the reason for the state of my class! The reason for jasper not talking to me anymore! But he smiled at me. So what? Why am thinking about it when I hated him so much? I hadn't realized that we were already in the seminar hall because of the crazy thoughts that had engulfed me in them. Oh my god! I started freaking out again. Before I knew anything else I heard my name announced and I was called upon on the stage. I didn't even know the topic of my talk. I didn't know where I was. I closed my eyes. Edward was smiling at me from the other side of the car. This time I didn't care why that was the scene that came in front of my closed eyes. In an instant I knew what I had to talk.

Many others from the other schools started coming too. I felt that mine was by far the best. It was Edward's turn now. I couldn't concentrate on a single word he was saying. I started staring at my feet. That was the best I could do without embarrassing myself. What was going on? Why was I acting so weird?

The results were announced after a while. The first position was given to Edward *obviously* and surprisingly I stood next and I didn't care who was third! Prof. Jocelyn was extremely happy! The rest of the day was nebulous. Naturally Alice and Jessica had called to know about everything except I didn't have the courage to tell them 'everything'.

Nothing else about school days had changed. The "friendly" exchange that had taken place between Edward and me never found a chance to repeat itself. *shit! I was noticing* But I had changed according to Alice and Tanya. One of our very famous hobbies had always been bichting about Edward. But recently I was showing less enthusiasm in it. Until recently I had held the record for saying the maximum "I hate Edward's "but not anymore. *One f**********g smile!*


End file.
